Valentines Gifts
by cleotheo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air at Malfoy Manor as the men prepare to give their valentine's gifts to the witches in their lives. Fluffy, family one shot featuring Draco/Hermione, Lucius/Narcissa and Blaise/Daphne.


**A/N - A Fun, fluffy lighthearted story for Valentine's Day. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the days leading up to Valentine's Day, Diagon Alley was full of wizards buying gifts for the witches in their lives and each and every shop had an eye-catching display in their windows, eager to be the one to hook the wizard who wasn't quite sure what to buy for their loved one. However, by Valentine's Day itself custom had died down and only a few last minute stragglers were in Diagon Alley buying something at final hour.

Two of the wizards in Diagon Alley on the morning of the fourteenth of February were former Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. However, the two wizards weren't buying last minute presents for their wives, they were buying a little something extra to go with their gifts. They both had a proper gift for their wives, along with some sexy lingerie that they were hoping to utilise that evening, but they'd decided to add a little something to their gifts this year.

For as long as they'd been friends the two wizards had been competitive, so naturally their shopping took on a competitive tone. They were both determined to outdo one another and buy something that would put the other one to shame. After an hour browsing the shops together, the two wizards split up to complete their shopping. Within half an hour they'd both had a little bit of extra for their wives, and they met back up outside of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Flowers?" Blaise scoffed, eying up the beautiful bouquet of red roses Draco was holding. "Not very original, Draco."

"Because chocolates are so much better," Draco retorted, rolling his eyes at his best friend and the fancy box of chocolates he had under his arm.

"Let's go and see who gets the best response to the last minute additions," Blaise said, confident his wife would love the chocolates.

"Let's," Draco agreed.

Pulling out their wands the two wizards disappeared with simultaneous pops as they apparated away. The two men had both apparated to Malfoy Manor, where they were spending the day. Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa had welcomed Blaise into their family while he was still in Hogwarts, and these days he was always welcome with the family. In fact Lucius and Narcissa had even offered to babysit the Zabini children alongside their biological grandchildren for the evening, so both wizards could spend a quiet night with their wives.

When they arrived back at Malfoy Manor the two wizards found Lucius Malfoy descending the stairs. Lucius took one look at the pair before chuckling slightly to himself and shaking his head as he reached them.

"Have I not taught you two anything?" Lucius questioned. "Flowers and chocolates are extremely uninspired gifts. You've got the money to buy something much more impressive. Take it from me, the way to a woman's heart is diamonds."

"I take it that means you've got mother some jewellery for Valentine's Day," Draco remarked.

"It's a tradition," Lucius replied with a shrug. "And it's more inventive than flowers and chocolates."

"These are just added extras," Blaise said, gesturing to the chocolates he was carrying. "You'll be pleased to know Lucius that I've listened to every word you've said over the years and I've bought Daphne a diamond bracelet."

"Nice," Lucius said with an approving nod, before he turned to his son. "And you Draco? I hope you've bought Hermione more than a dozen roses."

"Actually, there's fifteen roses," Draco replied. "And of course I've got her another gift. It's not diamonds though."

"I suppose I should be grateful at least one of you listened to my advice on women," Lucius remarked.

"As I said, I've listened to every single thing you've ever said about women," Blaise replied sincerely. Lucius was very much his role model when it came to relationships, and he only hoped that Daphne loved him as much as Narcissa clearly loved her husband.

"I haven't," Draco told his father with a grin. "Unlike Blaise, I've never needed a helping hand with the opposite sex. Witches have always loved me."

"Please," Blaise scoffed. "It took you months to persuade Hermione to even go out with you. Some charmer you are."

"I won her round, didn't I?" Draco argued.

"Eventually," Blaise replied. "But if you'd listened to your father's advice, you could have done it a whole lot quicker."

"We're not kids now Blaise, you don't need to suck up to Father," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"You suck up all you like Blaise," Lucius said. "That's why you're my favourite."

"How can he be your favourite? I'm your son," Draco protested with a mock pout, knowing his father was only joking.

"Maybe you should have paid more attention to me then," Lucius replied with a shrug. "Now unless you're going to deliver your presents now, I suggest you leave them in my study until this afternoon. After all, you don't want to spoil the overwhelming surprise of flowers and chocolates, do you now."

Draco and Blaise exchanged an amused eye roll as Lucius turned and headed into the living room. Heading down the corridor to Lucius's study, they left the roses and chocolates on Lucius's desk for them to retrieve later. They then headed to the front room where they found their wives sitting chatting to Lucius and Narcissa, while their six year old daughters, Lyra and Lexi, sat reading a book together.

"Where are the boys?" Draco asked as he took a seat next to his wife of ten years, Hermione Granger.

Lyra and Lexi were both part of a set of twins and they each had a brother. Lyra's brother, Scorpius, was older than her by ten minutes, while Lexi was three minutes older than her brother, Alex. Scorpius and Lyra were older than the Zabini twins by nearly six months, but because of when their birthdays fell they would all be going off to Hogwarts in the same year.

"Last I saw of them they were playing with the puppies," Narcissa remarked.

"By playing she means being chased by them," Lucius added. "Not ten minutes ago, I was almost knocked off my feet by two little boys and three tiny Labradors."

"Maybe I should go and round them up," Hermione said with a frown. She loved her son, but he could be a handful and when he was with Alex they could be practically uncontrollable. Hermione certainly didn't envy Hogwarts the year they got the Malfoy and Zabini twins among their first years.

"There's no need to stop their fun. Boys will be boys," Lucius said, unconcerned by the trouble his grandson and surrogate grandson might be getting up to.

"Are you not the slightest bit worried what they might be getting up to?" Daphne questioned. "Knowing those two, it could be anything."

"We've got enough wards around the place to prevent them from getting into too much trouble," Narcissa said reassuringly. "Besides, I'm sure anything they can get up to we've already dealt with when Draco was a child. He was always up to some sort of mischief."

"This is going to turn into telling stories about me, isn't it?" Draco asked with a grimace.

"I'd like to hear the stories," Lyra said, abandoning Lexi and her book and heading over to Narcissa. "Please Nana Cissa, tell us about Daddy."

"Yes, Nana Cissa, do tell," Blaise urged with a devious grin.

"Let's start with the time he decided to help the elves bake his own birthday cake," Narcissa said, settling Lyra on her knee while Lexi settled on Lucius's lap. "He snuck down into the kitchens with the elves and caused havoc. He dropped a dozen eggs, tipped over a whole bag of flour and then to top it all off he got a raspberry stuck up his nose. The poor elves were nearly in tears as he wrecked their kitchen."

"This is so embarrassing," Draco muttered, slouching down in his chair as the entire room roared with laughter at the story.

As Narcissa and Lucius continued to share stories, including a few from the Hogwarts years when Blaise was involved, the laughter brought Scorpius and Alex into the room. Eager to hear the stories the two boys settled down on the floor, where they spent the rest of the morning laughing at their father's antics.

Finally the stories came to an end and everyone headed into the dining room for lunch. After they'd ate, Scorpius and Alex disappeared again while everyone else returned to the front room. The next hour was spent in relaxing chit-chat, while Lyra and Lexi got out their dolls and sat playing beside the fire. Even the two dogs and the puppies joined them, leaving Scorpius and Alex as the only ones unaccounted for.

"Why do I get the feeling they're causing trouble?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Because you know them too well," Draco replied with a low chuckle. "I can go and find them if you want."

"No, I guess I need to get used to the fact I can't watch Scorpius twenty four hours a day," Hermione replied. "Like it or not, he's growing up."

"You make it sound like he's sixteen and getting ready to leave us," Draco laughed. "He's only six."

"I know, but it seems like just yesterday he and Lyra were tiny babies," Hermione said with a sigh, leaning her head against Draco's shoulder.

"If you're getting broody we can always have another baby," Draco suggested as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"You would want another one?" Hermione asked, looking up at her husband.

"I wouldn't say no," Draco replied. "So what do you say? We could get cracking tonight. We are going to all alone."

"Ah yes, Valentine's Day," Hermione said with a small smile. "Not that I would know as I haven't had anything from my husband."

"Let's rectify that, shall we?" Draco said with a teasing grin as he gave his wife a kiss and rose to his feet. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Blaise called as he spotted Draco heading for the door.

"It's Valentine's Day, Blaise, I'm going to get my wife her presents," Draco replied.

"I'll join you in grabbing mine as well," Blaise said, jumping to his feet. "Do you need us to get anything for you, Lucius?"

"No, I have what I need right here," Lucius said, pulling a deep purple velvet box from his robes and handing it over to his wife. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cissa."

"Thank you, Lucius," Narcissa replied with a smile as she opened the lid of the box, revealing a stunning diamond and ruby necklace with matching earrings.

While Narcissa was admiring her present, Draco and Blaise hurried to Lucius's study to grab their last minute additions to their presents. Both of them had already left their main present in Lucius's study, so they merely picked up their original gifts and the chocolates and flowers before returning to the front room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daph," Blaise said, handing over a gift wrapped box and the chocolates.

"Thanks Blaise," Daphne replied with a smile. "Ooh, exotic centres, I love these chocolates."

Putting her wrapped gift to one side, Daphne lifted the lid on her box of chocolates. The box of chocolates were a rare and quite pricey, range of chocolates and contained exotic and unusual flavours. Daphne had fallen in love with the chocolates when she'd received some for Christmas a couple of years ago.

"Oh," Daphne muttered with a frown when she lifted the lid and found several holes in her array of chocolates.

"Hey, some bugger's nicked some chocolates," Blaise cried as he leaned over to see what had stunned his wife.

"Including my favourite one, starfruit," Daphne said.

"Well this isn't on, I'm going back to the blasted shop and demanding my money back," Blaise grouched. "It's a damn outrage, charging for a full box and then having half a dozen sweets missing."

"Maybe the sweets didn't go missing at the shop," Lucius suggested. "After all, the boys have been missing since lunch."

"They wouldn't," Narcissa said with a shake of her head. "They might create a bit of havoc at times, but they know better than to steal."

"I still think we should ask them," Lucius said.

"We will," Daphne said. "But first I want to open my other present."

"And I know no-one's tampered with this," Blaise said as Daphne tore into the paper to reveal a red box. Opening the box, Daphne found a diamond bracelet containing charms with her name, Blaise's name, and their two children's names.

"I love it, Blaise," Daphne gushed as she immediately fastened the bracelet on her wrist.

"Diamonds work every time," Lucius said, sharing a wink with Blaise.

"Not everything has to be diamonds," Draco said as he turned to his wife and handed Hermione a small wrapped gift. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, thank you," Hermione replied as she carefully opened the paper to reveal an exquisite antique book full of poetry. "Wow, it's stunning, Draco."

"Rumour has it Henry the eighth gave this very book to Anne Boleyn when he was courting her," Draco said. His wife loved her history, especially the royal muggle dynasty the Tudors, so Draco had searched high and low for a perfect gift from that time.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, smiling at her husband. "Thank you."

"And that's not all," Draco said as he handed the roses to his wife. "One rose for every year we've been together."

"That's so sweet," Hermione said with a chuckle as she took hold of the roses. "Although there's four missing."

"No, there's fifteen," Draco insisted. "I watched the assistant count them out myself."

"There's not fifteen here, there's only eleven," Hermione said as she counted out the roses again.

"Damn it," Draco swore. "Why would the boys steal my roses?"

"Let's not accuse them of anything without talking to them first," Narcissa said. "Maybe there's something else going on here."

"Like what?" Draco asked. "Who else could have taken the roses and chocolates?"

"Let's just hear what they have to say for themselves," Narcissa cautioned.

"Fine, we'll hear them out," Draco said with a sigh, before he raised his voice and bellowed for the two boys.

Blaise joined in with the shouting and after a few minutes Scorpius and Alex slouched into the room. Both boys had their hands hidden behind their backs, and even though they looked like butter wouldn't melt, there was a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Now boys, no-one is angry, but we want to ask you something," Narcissa began. "Have you been in Grandpa Lucius's study?"

"Yes," Scorpius answered with a nod.

"And did you take anything?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Alex replied. "But we left money for what we took. We didn't steal."

"What did you take?" Hermione asked.

"These," Scorpius answered as he pulled four roses from behind his back. The roses were tied messily with a pink ribbon which Lyra usually used to tie up her light brown curls.

"Alex, what did you take?" Daphne asked her son.

From behind his back, Alex produced a small white box. The box had been decorated with red and pink hearts drawn in crayon and pencil, and it was tied with the matching ribbon to the one around Scorpius's roses.

"Are there chocolates in that box?" Blaise asked.

"Only six," Alex answered.

"I don't understand," Draco said with a frown. "Who are the roses and chocolates for?"

Instead of answering the boys headed over to where their sisters were sitting in front of the fire. Muttering Valentine's wishes, a blushing Scorpius handed the roses to Lexi, while an equally red Alex gave the homemade box of chocolates to Lyra.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Daphne gushed as the two little girls giggled and thanked the boys for their presents.

"We're sorry," Scorpius said, turning back to the adults. "But we did pay for them, honest. We left all our pocket money on Grandpa's desk."

None of the adults were quite sure how to react to what the boys had done, especially once Lucius went to check and his desk and returned with two money bags with Knuts and Sickles inside, which was clearly the boys pocket money. Given the fact they just wanted to do something nice both Blaise and Draco accepted the boys apology and promised them that weren't in trouble.

"Just ask next time and we can take you shopping," Draco said to the boys.

"Okay, we will," Scorpius vowed as he and Alex settled down with the girls to enjoy the chocolates Alex had given to Lyra.

"I think it's so sweet that we've raised such lovely little boys. How many other six year olds do you know that would give Valentine's gifts to their crushes?" Daphne chuckled, smiling fondly at the four children.

"Crushes?" Blaise and Draco questioned together.

"Oh no," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Scorpius and Lyra are too young for crushes, and being crushed on."

"I agree," Blaise said with a firm nod.

"Will you two calm down," Hermione said with a laugh. "The boys have merely done something nice. It's not like they're getting down on one knee and proposing. Just be pleased that you've got such lovely sons who think of others."

"I suppose you're right," Draco said to his wife. "There's nothing to worry about. A valentine's day gift at six doesn't mean anything."

"If it did, you would be married to Pansy Parkinson," Lucius said with a laugh. "When you were six you gave Pansy a valentine's gift."

"I gave her a girly toy I'd gotten for Christmas," Draco argued. "It was not a valentine's gift."

"If you say so, but you also kissed her and then ran away," Lucius added with a mischievous grin.

"I was just a kid," Draco muttered, flushing pink at the memory.

"Just like the boys," Narcissa said.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Draco said, holding up his hands in protest. "This means nothing."

"Of course it doesn't," Hermione agreed, snuggling up to her husband and distracting him by quietly informing him that she wanted to take him up on his idea to start trying for another baby that night.

However, what no-one in the room realised was that two innocent gifts from a pair of six year olds would be the start of many to come in the future. By the time the two sets of twins left school over ten years later Scorpius was quite happily dating Lexi while Alex and Lyra were also all loved up. Who would have thought a few stolen chocolates and roses would be the start of two fairy-tale romances and the official joining of the Malfoy and the Zabini families.

 **The End.**


End file.
